


Cheryl Blossom imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Cheryl Blossom imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Melody (nsfw)

This wasn’t the first time you and Cheryl had ended up somewhere more private in the middle of a party to make out.

You found an empty bedroom upstairs and currently had Cheryl in your lap while you were sat on the edge of the bed.

“I hope you enjoy this ‘cause it’s the last time this is gonna happen,” Chery muttered in between your heavy kisses.

“Deny it all you want but we’ve got something good Blossom,” you breathed out.

“You are the most… annoying… most irratating person i’ve ever met,” Cheryl groaned trying to act like she really meant it.

You just laughed and flipped her over so that she was laying back on the bed with you hovering over her.

“You better shut that pretty little mouth before I put it to work doll,” you said kissing down her neck.

Cheryl moaned loudly and it was music to your ears.

“I think that’s the first time i’ve heard you moan… it was like a fucking melody,” you said tugging the hem of her shirt up and nipping at her hips.

“If you don’t eat me out right now-“ Cheryl warned but you already had her jeans pulled down with your tongue on her clit.

This certainly would not be the last time you and Cheryl snuck around to be together.


	2. Assumptions and redemptions

Being a six foot five teenager it was no surprise that people were instantly intimidated by you when you transferred to Riverdale High.

They always were.

You met Cheryl on your first day but she didn’t even give you the light of day because she made her assumptions about you right off the bat and figured you’d be a jerk due to your appearance.

But over the next few weeks she witnessed all the random acts of kindness you performed, helping shorter students get books from the top shelf of bookcases in the library, giving others your notes to study from when they couldn’t find their own, helping Pop Tate clean up when he accidently dropped a milkshake just to name a few.

One time you saw a girl crying on the staircase after her boyfriend had just broken up with her, you didn’t know her but you still went over and comforted her anyways.

Maybe you weren’t so bad after all Cheryl thought.

Cheryl even felt herself beginning to have feelings for you.

“Did you hear what she did to Josie? Sent her a pigs heart… what a freak,” you heard Chuck say to his friends about Cheryl as they watched her at her locker further down the hall.

“She should be in an insane asylum, she’s just as crazy as her dad,” another guy said.

Cheryl could clearly hear them but refused to give them any satisfaction knowing that they were getting to her.

“Maybe her dad should have offed her instead of Jason, at least he was good at football,” Chuck snorted.

“I wouldn’t be so quick to judge Chuck, from what I heard you and your buddies made some lame playbook about using women last semester,” you said casually, “that’s pretty messed up all on its own.”

“What did you say Y/L/N?” Chuck asked you defensively.

Now Cheryl was definitely looking your way.

“A tiger like you can’t change it’s stripes so easily Chuck, you may act like you’re a different guy but I have a feeling you’re still as much of a douche as you used to be,” you shrugged.

Chuck stood pretty tall but you still had a few inches on him, when he swung his fist through the air, punching you in the eye you didn’t even flinch.

“Is that all you’ve got? Haven’t you ever heard that violence isn’t the answer?” you chuckled.

Chuck looked to his friends who were all a bit terrified of you now so Chuck just grunted, acting like he was leaving the situation on his own accord but you could see the tension in his shoulders as he walked away.

“Why did you stand up for me?” Cheryl said as she approached you, “you don’t know me or the things I’ve done.”

“I don’t need to know what you’ve done to know he shouldn’t have been talking about you like that,” you told her.

Cheryl smiled softly, “do you have plans this Friday?”

“No, why?”

“Because you and I are going to Pop’s,” she informed you matter-of-factly.

“I’ll uh, see you there then,” you smiled back at her.


	3. Upstairs (nsfw)

Your sister Veronica never exactly approved of your relationship with Cheryl and she definitely would not approve of your activities with your girlfriend right now.

Cheryl had grown bored of her party guests and dragged you upstairs to her bedroom, immediately pushing you up against the door and kissing you roughly.

Soon enough you were making out on her bed, both of you already shirtless when Cheryl reached over to her bedside table and grabbed a condom from the drawer.

“You sure you want to do this right now? Your house is full of people,” you chuckled.

“Y/N if you don’t fuck me right now I’m just gonna have to do it myself,” she groaned.

“I wouldn’t mind watching that,” you grinned.

“Y/N,” she pleaded and you knew Cheryl was tired of waiting.

You stood up and took your pants and boxers off, removing her skirt and thong as well in the process.

You got back on the bed, leaving teasing kisses up her legs as you went.

Placing the condom on your cock you lined yourself up, Cheryl impatiently grinding herself against you.

Your hips easily met hers as you found a steady rhythm pumping in and out of her.

Cheryl’s hands were raised above her head, tightly clenching onto her pillow, you leaned down, taking one of her nipples into your mouth and sucking softly causing her to moan.

She wrapped her legs around your waist, pulling you in deeper.

The string of profanities and ‘don’t stops’ coming from Cheryl’s lips were so loud that you didn’t even hear the sound of the door opening behind you.

“What the fuck,” you heard from a voice you instantly recognized as your sister’s.

“Veronica!” you shouted, tumbling out of Cheryl’s bed, Cheryl just laying there in annoyance as she huffed and covered herself up due to the interruption.

“Oh my god I just saw my brothers ass,” Veronica mumbled to herself.

“We’re in my bedroom Veronica, what did you think we were doing,” Cheryl said slyly, “or did you just want to see me naked.”

“Cheryl!” you exclaimed from the floor with a pillow over yourself trying not to laugh.

Veronica wouldn’t come to hear the end of Cheryl’s relentless teasing for weeks.


	4. The breakout part 1

When the Serpents transferred to Riverdale High you had seen Cheryl in passing but you didn’t actually meet her until you both ended up at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy.

When sister Woodhouse sent her to the basement to move bags of potatoes around you were already down there after getting in trouble for talking back to one of the other nuns.

“Hurry up children, you don’t want to be late for movie night,” the sister smiled sweetly and proceeded to lock you two in the filthy basement.

“You’re Cheryl right?” you asked as she begrudgingly picked up a heavy bag and dragged it across the floor.

“That would be me… wait, you’re one of the Serpents aren’t you?” she said now recognizing you.

“Yep,” you said huffing as you picked up two bags at once.

“What are you doing in here?” she asked watching you carry the bags across the room.

“Here in the basement or here at Quiet Mercy? I’m down here dragging potato sacks because that sad sack sister Levan didn’t like me telling her to go fuck herself and I’m in this highly illegal conversion camp because my folks didn’t like me being bisexual.”

“Do your friends know?”

“That I’m bisexual? Yeah I think they figured out it by now,” you chuckled.

“I meant do they know you’re in here,” Cheryl grunted as she picked up another bag.

“Doubtful, my parents probably said they sent me to my aunt’s house down south,” you shrugged.

“My mom is surely telling people she sent me to private school in Switzerland,” Cheryl stated.

“I’m sorry, I’ve heard from Toni that your mom is kind of a bitch,” you told her.

“She thinks my attraction to both men and women is too deviant despite the fact that she has practically turned our home into a brothel,” Cheryl said rolling her eyes.

“Well at least we aren’t alone in here anymore,” you smiled at her.

“At least we have that,” she smiled back.

A few days later you sat next to Cheryl, a foot between you in the pew of course while you watched the horrendous film that they called a movie.

“Cheryl? Cheryl?” you suddenly heard from a familiar voice out in the hallways.

The door to the room swung open, Toni and Veronica storming in.

“Cheryl? Are you in here?” Toni questioned scanning the room.

“Toni? Veronica?” Cheryl asked standing up.

“We’re here to rescue you,” Toni replied.

Cheryl grabbed your hand and pulled you to the front of the room.

“Y/N? What are you doing here?” Toni asked in shock.

“No time to talk, let’s get out of here,” Veronica said.

The four of you ran through the halls, looking for the secret exit that they had come in through.

“You! Hooligans! Stop!” one of the sisters called out, alarms ringing through the building.

“You guys go, I’ll keep them distracted,” you told the girls.

“We’re not leaving you,” Cheryl cried out.

“Go on, I’ll be okay,” you said and Veronica had to grab Cheryl’s hand and pull her to keep going.

They safely made their escape out to Kevin in the woods thanks to you keeping the nuns occupied.

You on the other hand had to endure extra “therapy sessions” for five days as a punishment for acting out.

One night you were in the basement, hauling potatoes again when you noticed the bars on the window had loosened.

You climbed up onto a few old boxes and pulled the bars out one by one, pushing on the glass but it wouldn’t budge.

You wrapped your fist up in some of the mesh from a potato sack and began punching the glass, eventually breaking it.

Hoisting yourself up you climbed through the window, some of the glass shards cutting you.

You ran through the woods in the dark, stumbling on the rocks and overgrown tree roots that you couldn’t see until you reached the highway.

You ran all the way into town, never once looking back.

You couldn’t go home so instead you went to Toni’s.

Knocking on her trailer’s door frantically Toni finally opened it up, rubbing at the sleep in her eyes.

“Y/N? Oh my god Y/N get inside,” she said letting you into the trailer.

“Toni? What’s going on- Y/N!” Cheryl said hurrying over to you and hugging you tightly, “how did you get out?”

“Through a window in the basement,” you said.

“Shit Y/N, you’re bleeding, let me get the first aid kit,” Toni said when she saw the blood stains on your shirt.

Cheryl dabbed at the cuts on your now bare torso, Toni bandaging them up after her.

“God Y/N, I’m so sorry that none of us knew you were in there,” Toni apologized, “your parents said you were with your aunt and since she lives in the middle of nowhere we just figured you didn’t have any service to call or text us.”

“Hey it’s okay, I swear,” you assured her.

“Why did you stay behind that night?” Cheryl asked softly, “they must have gone hard on you after we escaped.”

“Because I cared more about you getting out then any punishment they could have possibly given me,” you smiled at her.

Toni chuckled to herself, picking up on the obvious attraction between you and Cheryl.

“And they say chivalry is dead,” Cheryl teased.

A few days later you and Cheryl sat in the student lounge at school, all your friends happy to have both of you back.

“So Toni tells me you are going to get back at your mom?” you said to Cheryl.

“She is going to regret ever sending me to that hell hole of a place,” Cheryl spat out, resting her hand on your knee.

“Well if you ever need any help this Serpent has got your back, Toni and the others too,” you told her.

“I’ll keep that in mind, and thank you again for helping me in there, I don’t think I could have done it without you.”

“Happy to help,” you chuckled and suddenly Cheryl was leaning in to kiss you.

You eagerly kissed her back, smiling into the kiss.

When she pulled away she was blushing, “sorry, guess I got a little carried away.”

“You, Cheryl Blossom, have nothing to be sorry about,” you said before kissing her again.


	5. The breakout part 2

Cheryl had officially kicked her mother and uncle out of Thistle house so now it was just her and Nana Rose living there while she waited for her emancipation papers to go through.

To celebrate you took Cheryl out to Pop’s for her first dinner as a free woman.

The entire ride back Cheryl held on tight to you as you drove your motorcycle through the streets of Riverdale.

You barely made it through her bedroom door before you started grasping at each others clothes, your jackets and shoes discarded somewhere along the journey upstairs.

She reluctantly tore her lips away from yours to pull your shirt off, instantly kissing you again as you guided her back to her bed.

You gently laid her down, gliding your hands up her legs and to her waist, nipping at her neck.

Your fingertips found themselves under the hem of her shirt, touching her bare stomach experimentally but not wanting to go too far.

“Take it off,” Cheryl muttered breathlessly.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she sighed so you dragged her shirt over her head, tossing it to the floor.

You cupped her chest through her bra, kissing the top of her breasts that peaked out.

Cheryl reached back, unclipping her bra and letting it fall off her shoulders.

“You’re so beautiful Cheryl,” you said kissing her deeply so she knew you meant it.

She tugged at your belt, pulling it open and unbuttoning your jeans.

You held her hands in yours to stop her, “I want to do this right,” you told her.

Moving to the edge of the bed you slipped her skirt down her body, kissing and nipping your way back up her legs.

“Do you want me to stop?” you said when you reached her thighs.

“Don’t you dare stop,” she groaned so you removed her underwear.

You took a few slow licks through her slit, Cheryl moaning instantly at your touch.

Speeding up your movements you dragged your tongue in a pattern that seemed to be driving Cheryl wild.

When Cheryl was about to cum you sucked her clit into your mouth, easing two fingers inside her and pumping them gently.

“Y/N,” she cried out as she came.

When she stopped shaking you crawled back up to the top of the bed, kissing her softly.

“Do you want to keep going?” you asked.

“Please,” she begged.

You got up from the bed, letting your jeans drop to the ground.

Looking to Cheryl she nodded the consent you needed to let your boxers fall to the floor with your jeans.

You got back up on the bed, settling in between her legs and stroking your cock.

Cheryl wrapped her arms around your neck, bringing you close.

Lining up with her entrance you pushed inside, letting her adjust inch by inch.

When you were fully inside you began rolling your hips.

One of Cheryl’s hands moved to the back of your head, scratching at your scalp as you continued your thrusts.

Cheryl began moving her hips in time with yours.

“Cheryl,” you mumbled.

“Right there,” she moaned, “right there.”

Within minutes Cheryl was cumming again.

After she calmed down you pulled out of her, she reached a hand down to stroke your cock until you released onto the sheets underneath her.

You collapsed onto the bed next to her, Cheryl automatically curling into your side.

“Do you need anything?” you said kissing the top of her head.

“Can you just hold me?” She asked hesitantly.

“Of course, anything you need.”

You wrapped your arms around Cheryl, holding her as comfortingly as you could.

For the first time in a long time Cheryl actually felt safe.


	6. a vixen and a snake (nsfw)

Monday’s Vixen practice came to an end, the girls taking their time as they changed in the locker room prior to heading home for the night.

“Which of the Serpents do you think is the hottest?” one girl asked.

“Fangs,” another stated immediately.

“It’s totally Sweet Pea,” a third chimed in.

Cheryl and Veronica were further down the aisle, overhearing the whole conversation.

“What about you Cheryl? I can’t help but notice the blaring sexual tension between you and Y/N Topaz,” Veronica teased.

Before Cheryl could respond Toni came from around the corner.

“You know my brother thinks you’re hot right?” she said leaning against a locker.

“While you’re brother may be rather attractive I won’t get attached to a snake, I prefer to be in for the long haul not some fling to fulfill temporary gratification… no offense TT,” Cheryl quipped in response.

“Fine by me, the last thing I want to see is you making out in the hallways with Y/N,” Toni shrugged.

–

“‘Don’t get attached to a snake’. Ha. I should be the one on the guard around some preppy northsider,” you muttered when Toni told you about her encounter with Cheryl later that night as you guys watched tv.

“She is kind of right though, you aren’t exactly the type to call after your nighttime rendezvous’,” Toni said.

“Because none of those girls could keep my attention long enough for anything other than sex.”

“And you think Cheryl ‘hbic’ Blossom will? She’s everything you hate,” Toni laughed.

“Maybe I’m tired of simple and want someone who will keep things… entertaining,” you replied.

“You seriously have feelings for her don’t you?” Toni said realizing exactly why Cheryl’s words stung so much.

“So what if I do?” You retorted.

“Go get the girl of you want to but don’t come crying to me when she breaks your heart cause all I’ll say is I told you so,” Toni said getting up from the couch and heading to bed.

Toni was right, Cheryl was everything you despised and you shouldn’t be chasing after her but for some reason you just couldn’t get her out of your head.

–

“Y/N? What the hell are you doing here?” Toni asked as you took a seat in the front row of bleachers in the auditorium.

“What? A guy can’t support his sister and her extracurriculars?” You called out.

Toni shook her head knowing you had a hidden agenda most likely including Cheryl but she didn’t have any fucks to give at the moment since she was already exhausted from the school day and with it being Wednesday she also had a shift at the Wyrm immediately after practice.

Cheryl then appeared in the auditorium, making a grand entrance as always.

“Alright Vixens, you better be ready to go and prove why we’re the best around,” she smiled.

Cheryl then saw you in the bleachers and rolled her eyes.

“Sorry no guests allowed at practice, we don’t need any pervs taking advantage of looking up the girls skirts,” she sneered.

“I would never,” you said appalled. You got up from your seat and stood in front of her, “come on Blossom, tell me you really don’t want me here, I see you checking me out all the time,” you grinned.

Cheryl gulped, trying to think of what to say next.

“Fine,” she started, “if you’re so keen for my attention come to the football game Friday night.”

“Like I’d ever go to a school sporting event,” you laughed.

Cheryl knew you couldn’t give less of a damn about anything having to do with the school which meant that if you serious about her this would be a test to prove it.

“If you actually come I’ll let you take me to Pop’s for a shake afterwards,” she told you.

You took a moment to think.

“Looks like I’ll see you Friday night beautiful,” you winked at her before finally leaving.

Cheryl had to try quite hard to not let the other girls know just how flustered she was for the rest of practice.

–

Friday night came around and the game was dreadfully painful to attend but Cheryl invited you so you were sure as hell going to be there.

You spent most of the first half on your phone, only looking up when the Vixens did their cheers to hype up the crowd.

Now it was halftime and the Vixens were doing their performance before the marching bands turn.

Your eyes stayed locked on Cheryl as she moved along the track.

Cheryl knew you were watching her so she put a little extra sultry step in her routine, bending down and shaking her ass to turn you on.

She danced around, moving her hips wanting you to see exactly what they could do.

It worked.

You shifted in your seat, trying to find a position that would make the boner appearing in your jeans less noticeable.

Cheryl saw your actions and bit her lip, pleased that she had successfully achieved her goal.

After the game you stood by Cheryl’s car, waiting for her to go to Pop’s.

The parking lot was mostly empty, the remaining cars belonging to members of the Vixens and the football team who were always the last to leave.

Eventually Cheryl sauntered over to you, still in uniform.

“That was one hell of a performance,” you told her.

Cheryl didn’t respond, instead she pushed you into the side of her car, kissing you hard.

When she pulled back she had a wicked grin on her lips, “i know it got you all hot and bothered.”

Her hand ran over the erection you still had from earlier making you groan

“So how about we skip Pop’s and go right to what I know we both want back at my place,” she said cocking her head to the side.

“What happened to you won’t get attached to a snake?” You smirked.

“Depending on how good the sex is, I might just change my mind,” she said grabbing her keys and hitting the button to unlock the doors, “now get in the car Topaz before I leave you here to take care of yourself.”

The car ride to Thistlehouse was excruciatingly long but the moment you stepped inside you had your lips on Cheryl’s neck.

She led you upstairs, both of your shoes and your Serpent jacket being discarded along the way.

Once you reached her bedroom she guided you to the foot of her bed, tugging your shirt off and pushing your shoulder for you to sit down.

She got on your lap, kissing you roughly and slipping her tongue in your mouth.

Your hands went to her hips as the started to rock against yours.

“I’ve been turned on all night Cheryl, i don’t know how much foreplay I can take,” you said sliding your hands down to her ass.

“I make the rules tonight Y/N and you don’t get off until I do,” she said pulling her cheer top over her head and unclipping her bra.

“Yes ma'am,” you said taking a nipple into your mouth, teasing your tongue around it.

Cheryl moaned when you switched to her other nipple a minute later, giving it the same attention.

Your hands stayed placed on her ass, guiding her movements in your lap.

Suddenly you picked Cheryl up, making her gasp in surprise as you turned around and laid her on her bed.

Pulling her skirt down her legs you slowly kissed your way from her ankles up to her thighs, leaving blooming hickeys in your wake making her as impatient as she had made you.

“Get on with it alrea-” she started to say but a moan came out instead as soon as your tongue took its first lick through her.

You flicked her clit a few times before moving back down to her entrance.

Cheryls back arched against the mattress as your tongue explored her for what felt like forever. 

“Y/N,” she groaned, “i- i need you- inside.”

You climbed back up her body, nipping at her clavicle, “Cheryl Blossom stumbling on her words, that must be a first,” you grinned.

“Shut up and fuck me,” she grunted fumbling with the button of your jeans and pushing them down down your hips.

You got out of your jeans and boxers, pulling a condom out of your back pocket.

“You came prepared,” Cheryl said as you put the condom on and repositioned yourself on top of her.

“I always do,” you said taking the tip of your cock and teasing her entrance.

Cheryl was having none of it as she grabbed your ass and brought your hips forward, your cock now inside her.

“Damn I like your style,” you chuckled, giving her a moment to adjust to you.

“I know how to get what I want,” she sighed as you started moving your hips.

Her hands went to your back, holding on as your pace sped up.

You nipped at her neck, watching the way her eyes closed shut and her breasts bounced with every thrust.

The room was silent except for the sound of yours and Cheryl’s moans, the bedframe tapping against the wall as the bed shook.

Her nails dug into your back and you could feel her tightening around you.

“Oh god,” she cried out as she came.

You continued to rock your hips to ride her through her orgasm and it didn’t take long after for you to cum too.

When both your climaxes subsided you pulled out of her, tossing the condom in the trash and falling on your back next to her.

“So,” you said, “has your mind been changed?”

“I don’t know, i think I’m gonna need another orgasm or two before I can know for sure,” she grinned but you already the knew the real answer to your question.

“It would be my pleasure,” you said as your fingers found their way to right where she needed them.


End file.
